


The Skyfall Legacy: Part I

by meonlyred



Series: The Skyfall Legacy [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meonlyred/pseuds/meonlyred
Summary: In the Republic it is law that children with a connection to the Force are sent to the Jedi for training. It is consider an immense honor but the truth is a bit more complicated than that. Four year old Rossa Skyfall is a Force Sensitive but her family isn't ready to let go of the youngest among them.
Series: The Skyfall Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937431
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	The Skyfall Legacy: Part I

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of my fan-canon for SWTOR with a mix of original character, player character, and canon characters.  
> Rossa Skyfall: The Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython | The Commander of the Eternal Alliance  
> Rivkah Skyfall: The Bounty Hunter | Grand Champion of the Great Hunt  
> Billi Skyfall: The Smuggler | The Voidhound  
> Lucwayn Tal Sivron: The Sith Warrior | Lord Wrath  
> Jessian Sivron: The Sith Inquisitor | Darth Nox  
> Amica Gavrale: The Republic Trooper | Havoc Squad Commander  
> Robijn: The Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor  
> Xannon: The Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine

Kneeling on the dirt amongst the tall grass, the golden field seemed almost endless to four year old Rossa. She could only ever see its end from her upstairs bedroom. Their distance made the mountains hazy and blue as if they were a painting in the sky.

The field was a fertile ground for her imagination. On windy days when the grass swayed, it became the oceans she had only seen in vids. Sometimes she would weave grass together to make huts for her doll, Molly, or braid golden crowns for both of them to wear. On warm days she would sit on her knees, like she was now, and it was impossible to spot her from the house. She could disappear for hours until her clothes were stained with soil and she itched all over from bug bites. Still it was her favorite place to play; alone with her imagination and Molly. 

Today was special though; she had recently discovered that if she thought hard enough, her doll would dance all by herself. She had been practicing in secret everyday so that when she showed her papa he would be so impressed.

Her father, Enoch, was a tall, thin man. Where her two older sisters looked like miniature images of their mother with her red hair, Rossa shared many of their father’s traits, with their platinum hair and amber eyes. He was a young man with fair skin that had tanned in the sun. Adding the shape of his nose and fullness of his lips left no denying who's daughter she was. His presence was charismatic and his laugh could fill a room; Rossa idolized him. When he was home from work in the late evenings, she would put her tiny feet into his work boots, tracking dirt through the living room and onto the rug, before mama would scold them both as she had to clean the floors.

“Those are some big shoes you gotta fill, Sunshine,” he would say. 

His little Sunshine was what he liked to call her. He praised her often, saying that with her pale hair and amber eyes she was like a little sun. Glowing from his praise, she felt like one. Someday she would grow up to be just like him: tall, strong, and clever.

Just as she was making the doll give a spin and take a bow, she heard her father calling from the back door of their family home.

Rossa bounced to her feet and pushed her way out of the grass towards him, running as fast as her short legs could take her. He would be so proud of her new dancing trick!

Bursting into the mowed back lawn, she ran to him, “Papa!”. He bent down to her to catch her into his waiting arms. 

Easily he swept her up, holding her above his head before setting her on his hip.

“Papa, look at Molly! She dances!” Rossa swelled with pride.

Holding her hands outward on either side of the doll, she made her do a spin, suspended in the air. Instead of his normal boisterous laugh, the color drained from his face. He snatched the doll into his fist and squished her stuffed cloth body between his fingers.

“Rossa, never do that again,” he scolded with a sharp tone. He had been known to raise his voice to her mother and eldest sister occasionally, but never to her. “You understand me? Never again!”

She was too shocked to speak. Hurt and confused, she could only nod as her heart dropped. Why hadn't he liked her trick? Had she done something bad? Whenever she had made her doll dance using her hands Papa had laughed. Wasn't this more clever?

Enoch gave a look around and quickly brought her inside for dinner as tears welled in her eyes.

* * *

Later that evening her mama, Liliha, had put her to bed as she had always done. Mama had read her favorite book to her then smoothed down her hair, planting a kiss on her forehead. 

Their mother was always gentle and compassionate. Kissed away boo-boos and made sure there were no monsters under her bed. Her presence paled behind her father’s more rowdy personality, but she was always there making sure the family made it through the day to day. 

It was an hour later after she was supposed to be sleeping that Rossa heard raised voices from downstairs. All her life she had heard her parents shout at one another as she and her sisters pretended not to hear. But tonight felt different.

Pushing back her colorful sheets, she noticed her sisters’ beds were empty. Not wanting to be left out, she tiptoed out of the room. At the banister just outside the door she found her older sisters. Rivkah and Billi were in their night clothes, peeking between the rails. As she snuck up to them, they turned to her. Rivkah gave her a sour look as Billi looked worried.

“They're arguing about you.” Rivkah’s whisper was sharp. She stood and grabbed Rossa's arm to pull her back to their bedroom but she strained against Rivkah’s hold. She wanted to hear what was going on. Rivkah let go, "Fine. But you better not cry."

Billi stayed but didn't say anything, just continued to stare down at their parents. Rossa crouched down next to her, wrapping her tiny fingers around the railings and peering down.

“Enoch! Your daughter could have so much potential if we just sent her!” her mother was making an attempt to keep her voice low. 

Enoch was pacing in an angry line as Liliha stood her ground, pleading.

“Potential? Did you forget all the potential they gave me?” he hissed back at her.

“That was years ago! Things might be different now,” she said back.

“They haven't changed in a thousand years, they ain't gonna change now! The answer is no, Liliha! We ain't gonna send her away!”

Liliha threw her hands up and stormed out of the room. Enoch didn't watch her go, just turned his head away and ran his fingers through his hair. He stared at his feet for a long moment before turning his eyes up the banister to the landing where Billi and Rossa hid. Billi darted to her feet and ran back to the bedroom the girls all shared. Rossa remained, looking down at her father.

In the heavy shadows of the banister she thought she was hidden, but Enoch turned and looked straight at her. She felt something, something she barely could understand: anger, contempt, frustration. Emotions boiling behind her father's eyes.

“Rossa,” his voice was low and stern. “Bed, now.”

She bolted to her feet and scrambled back to her bed, pulling up her covers over her head. She cried until she finally fell asleep, feeling afraid of her father for the first time.

* * *

Enoch had already left for work by the time Liliha woke up. She had little time to dwell on the argument she had with her husband last night. The rest of the family needed to begin their daily routine: wake the girls and get them dressed, stop Riv from fighting with Billi, make breakfast, answer Rossa’s dozens of questions about everything, find Billi’s shoes that she somehow took off and got lost during breakfast, put their coats on and make sure they don’t take them back off, then herd them to the tram station to do some grocery shopping at the Kolene market square. She had repeated this routine more times than she could count, all on her own with no aid from her increasingly absent husband. 

Billi and Riv refused to keep their seats, chasing each other up and down the aisle. Luckily, Rossa was mercifully well behaved, sitting in her lap and staring at the people as they boarded and disembarked. It took her until then to realize Rossa wasn't holding her favorite doll. Had she dropped it on the transit? Or left it at home? Perhaps Riv or Billi had it?

“Sunshine, where is Molly?” Liliha asked her as she looked on the floor around them.

Rossa dropped her little head. “I left her at home. I don't want to play with her anymore.” 

Liliha knew instantly something bad happened. “Why not?”

“Papa didn't like her dance,” was all she said.

Stars above, what had Enoch done now? “I would very much like to see Molly dance.”

Rossa turned her bright eyes to her, hope blooming again. “Really?”

The tram hissed and lurched to a stop as Liliha nodded to her youngest. “Really.”

Standing, she gathered her daughters and exited the tram. There were a few unkind whispers at her back at how she couldn't keep her children under control. Liliha kept her head high and stepped into the market street. 

Kolene was by no means the largest city on Coreillia. That honor belonged to Coronet. But where Coronet had it's fabled shipyards, Kolene had its prideful mining community with a busy market that supplied its families. 

Rivkah and Billi ran ahead, heedless of their mother's warnings, but they were always good enough to stay within eyesight. Rossa, meanwhile, toddled with her. Too big to carry, but not big enough to run with her sisters. 

Liliha made her way around the market, buying bread, vegetables, and other foods she planned to prepare for that week. They had frequented the market often enough that several of the shop clerks greeted her by name, asked her how she was and offered sweets to the girls. 

It was a challenge to keep one eye on her rambunctious children, to remember what she needed to buy, and make sure no one picked her pocket in the crowded market. For a moment she lost sight of Riv and Billi, but after a quick search standing on her tiptoes she found them kneeling next to a fortune teller. 

The seer was an ancient human woman. Her clothes were loose fitting robes and her hair was a dark grey, piled into knots and locks around her head. Long bony fingers scooped up colorful pebbles into a cup and dumped them back out onto the short table in front of her. 

Looking up to Liliha’s approach, Billi announced, “She can read fortunes, mama!”

Liliha simply nodded and beckoned her daughter to leave the woman alone. She didn’t doubt that there were people in the galaxy who could see the future. Jedi were one such kind of person, but she believed she was more likely to find a con-artist in the market than a Jedi.

Liliha reached to herd her daughter away when the seer spoke, “Dear mother, perhaps your Sunshine would like her fortune read too?”

That made Liliha pause and hold her breath. Did Riv or Billi say Rossa's nickname to her? Or perhaps it was just that obvious of a nickname for her. But looking into the woman's dark eyes she decided to accept her offer. Even if it was a con, what were a few credits?

The woman gave her a toothy smile as she dropped the payment into a bowl she had sat to the side. Scooping the pebbles into her cup, she shook them once then let the pebbles roll out before her. 

Riv and Billi lifted themselves on tiptoes, eager to see if they might understand them too. Rossa clutched Liliha's leg a bit tighter and did not break her stare at the woman's face.

“I see three stars burning bright. But then the sky fell and their fire set the world alight,” the elder said, consulting her pebbles. Her fingers danced just above the surface of the table. “Dear mother, you will weep for them, for those forged in flame can not burn. Send your stars to the sky.”

The woman spoke cryptically, but her words carried a weight that Liliha couldn't shake. Even as they left the market and journeyed home, the words still echoed in the back of her mind. The tram ride home felt like a daydream. 

When they returned home, Rossa showed Liliha her doll’s dance. Their daughter really did have the Force. Like all children in the Republic, when she had been born she was supposed to have been tested for such talents. It was law. But Enoch had managed to weasel all three of their daughters out of the test.

Liliha did understand his concern as she regarded her youngest. Rossa was the sweetest of her girls. Her birth had been the easiest of all three. She had never been a fussy baby either. A last blessing she received as she had begun to struggle with her marriage and the distance that was wedging itself in between her and Enoch.

Reaching out, she brushed her fingers in Rossa’s moppy pale curls. As she played with her doll, she was youthfully oblivious to the turmoil within her mother. If Liliha called the Jedi she would likely never see her again. Never watch her grow up. Never see the woman she would become. But if she did send her, the opportunities Rossa would have would be as endless as the Stars.

“Rossa, would you like me to read you _The Droid Adventure_ again?” Liliha said, knowing the choice she would make.

Her little face lit up. They usually reserved reading for bedtime, but today an expectation would be made. 

“Go get your book, I need to send a message.” Liliha turned to the comm console and began to type as her daughter rushed up the stairs.

It would take them some time to arrive. Hopefully she would have time to finish reading one last time.

* * *

Liliha held her daughter in her lap reading as Rossa turned each colorfully illustrated page. Her youth kept her from understanding why her mother had tears in her eyes while she read. Rossa thought it was because of the story. She wouldn't understand until she was older that it was because this was a goodbye. The last time she would read to her, the last mother/daughter moment they would have.

It was an hour later that the doorbell rang. Liliha pushed the tears out of her eyes and smoothed out her skirt before going to the door.

On their doorstep two people waited. They both wore long brown robes. One was a young man with sandy hair, a small braid was tucked behind his ear. The other was a much older Twi'lek woman. Almost as old as the seer at the market. Her lekku were decorated with the prettiest jewelry Rossa had ever seen. Her voice was warm and welcoming. She spoke to her mama in quiet words, her delicate hands folded in front of her. As she spoke to Liliha, she seemed to give her comfort and ease her concerns. Mama nodded and smiled sadly.

There was a lot about the world that Rossa did not know but she knew enough to know exactly who these people were: Jedi. She was mystified and curious.

After a few minutes Liliha came over to where Rossa was still sitting on the couch.

“Sunshine, Rossa, this is Master Zelia. She is from the Jedi Order. They would like you to join them. You know about the Jedi, right?”

Rossa nodded. She had heard about them. She knew her father didn't like them but there were so many stories about them being great heroes. She knew about the lady Knight who helped save Alderaan with the help of Havoc Squad and the Knight Allusis who died saving Bothawui. She knew they had an Enclave in Coronet. But these Jedi didn't wear the green robes of the Corellian Jedi.

Rossa looked up at the woman and the boy who she would later understand was her Padawan. There was no reason to not want to go with this woman. Still Rossa turned back to her mother. There was a smile on her face but Rossa could feel the sadness behind it, it made her throw her tiny arms around her neck.

“Sunshine,” her mother said, holding her so tightly, “Go with Master Zelia, they will help and teach you better than your father and I can. They are going to take you to a wonderful place where you can learn so much.” Pulling away, Liliha brushed Rossa's curls back behind her ear. “Go my little Sunshine, become a great Knight and know I will always be proud of you.”

Rossa turned back to see the Master with her hand out, waiting for Rossa to take it.

“Are you ready to go, child?” The old woman asked.

Rossa relented, nodded and went to Master Zelia who scooped her up in her arms and took her away. She didn't cry then, nor on the long walk to the space port. It was only as their shuttle left Coreilla’s atmosphere that the tears came. So blurry were her eyes that she didn't see space for the first time. 

Master Zelia spoke softly to her, sitting her in her lap she comforted her. She rubbed circles onto her back and told her about the Temple they were going to, about the other Padawans she would meet, of the gardens, and so many books.

Through her tears Rossa did not notice the same elder seer from the market get on their shuttle too. Nor the nod of acknowledgement she gave Master Zelia.


End file.
